King and Lionheart: City of Cinis
by Georgia Claw
Summary: They have to get back to Idris. But Clary has gotten a message from her own mind, to go to Cinis, the city of Ashes. And with Eliany getting sick, Erin getting depressed and Alec acting weird, what will become of our beloved characters? Clace, Malec and OCxOC (Book two)
1. Prologue

_I stood on hard ground. Around me, people I knew. Jonathan, Erin, Isabelle, Alec, Jessie, Jace, Annabella and the others. Erin was smiling and held something in her hand. I couldn't see it. Then darkness fell on the sky and thunder boomed. I saw the dagger. I looked up and everyone has changed. Like they had breathed in the darkness. Then I was looked out at a huge black ship as it exploded. And then I think I was back in time. Eli was standing with a girl, a girl with old fashion clothes and an clockwork angel necklace._

_'Tessa. You don't have to do this-'_

_'Yes I do.' Tessa cut her off. _

_'Tessa please! Listen to me ok? I don't want you hurt. We have to find Will. Will will help ok?' _

_'Will won't help Eliany. Neither will Magnus. Dispute the fact he's your brother!' Tessa snapped at Eliany. Eliany squeaked and stepped away from Tessa. _

_'W-what? Tessa... He can't be my brother-'_

_'think about it.' Eliany suddenly was sick all over the floor just in front of Tessa. _

_'I need time.' _

_'You have just under a few hundred years Eliany.' Tessa said and kneeled down beside the sick Eliany. _

_'Then what?' Eliany said quietly. _

_'You'll die.' Tessa said softly. Then everything changed, I was lying on the floor, it felt hot and flakes blew in the wind. The smell of fire burned my nose. I sat up and saw everything was covered in ash, it was Ledon, I knew from memory. And this was were Erin set the fire. I stood up and walked around, the ash flying up as I did. And then I saw familiar buildings, the buildings of the town. It must be destroyed by now. All I knew was one thing, it echoed in my mind like a siren._

_i was in the City of Ashes. _

* * *

I woke up and looked at the rising sun of our "camp." Eliany was trying to make a portal as always, everyone else was asleep.

'Eli?' I said and sat up. She turned around. 'Whose Tessa?' Eliany blinked before looking up at the sky.

'a very old friend.' Eliany smiled. 'Me and Tessa... Hmm. Let's just say we have some sort of tragic history where we fought together and one of us may or may not have died.'

'what?' I blinked. Eliany laughed,

'no I lied, neither of us died. Tessa... Tessa is hard to explain. But one day I will explain. One day. Maybe.' Eliany sighed. 'All you need to know is Jessie's... Nevermind. Ask Magnus when we get back.'

'Magnus?'

'he explains better then me.'

'Cinis. We have to go to Cinis.' I said after a while.

'Cinis? The city of Cinis? Clary-'

'i saw it in a dream.' Eliany sighed. I could see thoughts going through her head, and the distant pain in her eyes was always there, always. But Eliany, ever though she doesn't age, it looked like she had.

'Wake 'em up.' Eliany sighed.

* * *

**AND WE'RE BACK WITH THIS! Yeah. I'm referencing City of Ashes. I hope you enjoy this. And all of those who haven't read City of Mortem, get over there now ;) Clace and MALEC HELL YES MY ONE GAY SHIP IS HERE! And I finished Allegiant a few weeks ago, still recovering. **

**;_; **

**Review!**


	2. Your Bones: of monsters and men

**Clary**

I shook Erin awake and she groaned.

'No...' She sighed.

'Erin. Get up.' I ordered. She inhaled and sat up, opening her bronze eyes and looking around. I stood up and walked over to where Jessie slept.

'No. Get away.' She mumbled in her sleep. I stopped walking and looked down at Jessie, her dark hair and slight body. She was a Lovelace, Jessica Lovelace. 'Clary. Stop watching me. It's creepy.' Jessie said, her eyes still closed.

'We're leaving now Jessie.'

'Jessie. Jessica. Jessa. I was named after my great great maybe another great grandmother. My family didn't want to be Shadowhunters. I wonder why I'm different sometimes, me and Joseph that is.' Jessie sat up and looked over at her cousin.

'Jessa?' Eliany said, standing behind Jessie. 'Such a cruel girl sometimes.'

'You knew her?' Jessie asked. I walked away to let them talk. Jessie had become obsessed with her family since learning of her parents death. Poor girl, only fourteen.

'Clary.' Erin called. 'Clary! Where are we going?' I turned my head around to grin at her.

'Ledon! Cinis!' Erin's face lit up and she raised her fist to her air.

* * *

Walking was hard. We had walked for three hours now. And we weren't even close to Cinis.

'Why are we going?' Alec moaned. 'The harbour was close.' He moaned.

'Shut up and keep walking.' Erin hissed.

'Don't try and boss me around!' Alec snapped back.

'Your talking to the Queen of this country!' Erin's voice was full of venom, and for the right reasons, when someone insulted Erin, she would go bat shit crazy.

'You are so not a Queen.' Alec scoffed.

'I am rightful ruler. And if you would like to keep your thick head on those ridiculous shoulders, I suggest you shut up.'

'So you're threatening me now?'

'yeah so?'

'You're only seventeen! What kind of threat can you be to me?'

'maybe you should think about who your talking to!'

'At least I have the ability to control my own blood!'

'oh shut up gay boy!' Erin snapped, I saw the hurt in her eyes, but also the anger. Everyone had stopped, the tension rose and the two stared each other down. It was like the calm before the storm, when it isn't actually calm at all.

'Alec-' Isabelle broke the slience, and then Alec threw his fist at Erin, she bent her back and swept his feet from under him. He got up as quickly as Erin did. Erin didn't seem to care for training at she slapped Alec round the face, her nails ripping his skin to create three long bleeding lines down his face.

'ERIN!' I yelled. She ignored me and kicked out at Alec, he caught her leg and twisted it around painfully. Erin yelled out and then the two were pulled apart. Jake, Jace and Joseph pulled Alec away from Erin and all the others, apart from me, was trying to KEEEP Erin calm. But it didn't work. I ran over and stood in her line of sight.

'Erin? Erin listen!' I yelled. Erin's eyes snapped down to mine. 'It's silly, don't fight him. He's more experienced then you in fights.' I said.

'Clary-'

'i know what he said ok? Ignore it.' Erin said nothing and stopped struggling. But it was clear the two would have to stay apart. 'Cinis.'

'Whats so special about Cinis?' Jessie asked.

'Ledon was a place for an army to be trained. Then Erin burnt it down and-'

'you helped.' Erin said in her own defence.

'Anyways, it rose from the ashes, literally from ashes. It became known as Cinis, City of Ashes or whatever you want to call it. On either side of the city there are two gate ways, one leds to the Slient Brothers. The other, the Iron sisters-' Erin shivered at past memories. 'And Downworlders, Mundanes and Shadowhunters live there together, Warlocks sell healing potions and their spells, also you can hire them, Mundanes sell the basics, weapons, food. And Shadowhuntears keep it in place. Cinis is a place of peace.' I explained as we walked. Erin still had a sour face from her fight.

'Sounds lovely.' Isabelle said.

'It is.' Simon sighed. 'I lived there. And I was bitten there.' He added.

'Nice.' Jessie grimaced. 'Did it hurt?'

'well I died, so yeah.' Simon rolled his eyes.

* * *

We walked for ages till we had to stop. Jessie and Annabella worked on making a fire, Jake, Joseph and Alec set up camp and the rest of us went hunting and foraging. I found Strawberries growing in a meadow. And I killed a wren, small, but still. As I walked back, my head burst in into a furious head ache.

_A cup, a mirror and a sword._ My mind yelled at me over and over till I felt like screaming.

'Clary?' I snapped my head up and looked at Jace.

'what is it?' I asked.

'i was about to ask the same thing.' He raised an eyebrow.

'Just a headache.' I lied. Jace stared at me for a minute before he shook his head.

'How long till we get to Cinis?'

'tomorrow night of we hurry.' I answered. 'would be three hours if we had horse power.'

'Alright. Alec and Erin-'

'are the same. Both wanting the same thing. Is Alec really gay?'

'who knows? He seemed to be insulted.' Here, if your gay, it's... Well, it isn't encouraged. especially in Mortem.

'Aline has been hanging back.' I said to fill the silence.

'Yeah. She's just I bit homesick I think.' Me and Jace started to walk back.

* * *

'We are way too depressed!' Isabelle announced. 'We should try and make each other laugh. Funny stories.'

'Isabelle. Seriously?' Alec rolled his eyes.

'I'll start.' Isabelle said. 'So a few weeks ago I was in Fashion Shadow, and I wanted the red vogùela dress-'

'that style is amazing.' Annabella commented.

'Indeed, anyway they sold me the pink one and I was like, pink is nice but red is _my_ colour! And then this guy came in and tripped over a banana skin. Have you ever seen that happen before?' Isabelle seemed to finish. No one laughed at all.

'I happened across a frozen zebra once in Herela. It had this really funny expression like-' Annabella made a silly face with her tongue sticking out and a few people snickered.

'I once hooked up with my brother.' Eliany said. She smiled at our horrified expressions. 'Children.' She scoffed. 'Plus I didn't know at the time. Neither did Magnus.'

'Oh yuck!' Jake shook his hand and made a puking noise.

'Clary pissed herself once.' Erin said. I glared at her.

'Seriously Erinina Shadowhunter?' I hissed. She smiled.

'we, meaning Me, Clary and. Jonathan were out for the first time in the snow, when we were all eight years old, we had started training a few weeks ago so we were trying out moves in the snow and then we ended up in a game of tag.'

'Don't.' I whined.

'Clary ran up a high tree because of her climbing abilities. And me and Jonathan couldn't get her, so she was laughing her head off and then it started to get dark so we called her down. She froze and said she was stuck. Jonathan went to get help and Clary started crying because she was so high up.'

'No!' I felt the embarrassment flare on my cheeks.

'And then she stopped and went bright red. I asked her what was wrong and she shook her head. some guards and Valentine came along and got her out the tree and she had this great wet patch on her dress and she started crying again. Me and Jonathan were laughing all the way back home and she was so annoyed!' Erin started giggling herself and everyone smiled. I growled at her to shut up. God, this would be embarrassing to explain.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO WILL ALWAYS BEGIN WITH A OF MONSTERS AND MEN SONG OK? Ok. **

**Review my pretties! It's pretty calm right now isn't it. Nice. I like it. **

**Hehe not for long! Cinis awaits!**


	3. Conquer the world: Jessie J

**Clary**

So we set off in the morning as soon as the sun rose. I saw Erin hang back and memories from last night made me frown. We slept next to each other and she had been very... Emotional.

* * *

Erin looked up at the stars and felt her soul cry out.

'Clary.' She said.

'Uh?' Clary turned around and looked at her.

'Do you miss being a kid? When we were... Locked away in the palace, unknowing of the world outside?'

'sort of. But if we hadn't grown up, we'd still be with Valentine. And we'd believe Jocelyn was.. Evil.'

'but I wouldn't have hurt anyone.' Erin sounded like a wounded child, wanting someone to magic the pain away. 'And it felt good to have so much power. I felt perfectly at peace with myself. That's what makes me sick.' Clary just stared at Erin, Erin who had grown up with her, Erin who had become her Parabatai. Her best friend. And Erin who had almost killed Jessie, killed others and hurt Simon. A bit of broken china.

* * *

But of course Erin didn't cry. She never cried. Ever.

'You are day dreaming.' Jace stated next to me.

'No shit.' I said dryly.

'Depressive aren't you? May I ask why we are going to Cinis?'

'Because Eliany always says to go where you dreams tell you to. And mine said Cinis.' I answered. Eliany suddenly stopped walking and everyone looked at her.

'Get down! Out the path!' She hissed and ran towards the bushes. we split up and went on different sides of the path. Two of Valentine's soldiers came walking along two minutes later.

'So the ship is getting loaded with ammo? What about the rebels?' One of them said.

'Valentine made them scatter. They're mostly dead. Two Shadowhunters were caught, Hera and Hero Gold I think.'

'The Gold cousins? Damn. They are good fighters. Especially Hero. Valentine liked that boy for his army.'

'They'll be killed in Cinis next week. Along with that Werewolf girl.'

'Bastard Downworlders.' And then their voices faded away.

'Hera and Hero.' Erin said.

'Killed in Cinis.' I said. We both looked at each other.

'A ship loaded with ammo?' Simon put in, we all came out and exchanged looks.

'Valentine is plannong something. Public deaths, ships, killing the Gold cousins.' Erin said.

'Fuck.' Eliany said. 'We have to get to Cinis. _Now_.' She said.

'Double time!' Joseph said.

'running?' I asked.

'No Clarrisa.' Erin smirked. 'Sprinting.'

* * *

As night fell, we arrived in Cinis. At night, this place was alive with vampires and clubs. The lights sparkled in Erin's eyes as we walked into town. We grinned at each other. Cinis was a huge city, and now, the wild cry of vampires announced that night had come, and it was time for the young people to get out and about. I guess it was our Idris, beautiful and full of life. Just the darker version, filled with downworlders and Mundanes.

'welcome to Cinis.' Simon said. 'Or Ledon.'

'Hmm. It's... Nice.' Annabella said quietly, hoping we didn't hear. We continued to walk down the hill until we came to The soldiers.

'Keep cool.' Eliany said.

'Halt.' One of the soldiers said.

'Excuse me?' Eliany said.

'What is your business in Cinis?'

'I have dealings with fellow warlocks! This is an outrage! I simply want passage into the free town of Cinis! It is open to all creatures apart from demons. Now let me through!' Eliany ordered. 'Or don't expect to ever be healthy again!' The two side stepped to let us pass. Eliany held her head up high as we walked though and I saw her smirk.

'Simon? Dude! Over here!' Everyone looked over at the group of vampires. 'Not with Jocelyn anymore?' Simon ignored them and continued to walk. Everything seemed to go by in a blur. Until Eliany brought us to a hotel.

'Everyone has to share a room. Two in one room. Decide now.' Eliany ordered.

'I'll go with Aline.' Isabelle said.

'I'll share with Jake.' Jessie said, I looked at their linked hands, and felt my heart warm.

'Clarrisa.' Erin 'I'm not used to sharing Clary.' She whined.

'Fine.' I said.

'No Clary. You have to share with Jace.' Eliany said firmly.

'What?' Me and Erin said in unison.

'You heard me.'

'What about Simon?' I asked.

'Me and Simon have business to see.' Eliany answered. Her cat eyes glanced at the vampire. 'And after that Erin and Simon can share.'

'HELL NO.' Erin shouted.

* * *

Erin didn't have a choice. Eliany gave me a new sketch book with pencils at least. And I drew all of us as we were. When we were in camp. Jessie and Jake always holding hands and staring into each other's eyes, Annabella uncomfortably sitting next to them, Simon, me and Erin in our little circle talking about whatever, Jace, Alec and Joseph toasting things on the fire, Eliany trying to make a portal in the back ground, Isabelle and Aline cooking together.

'nice drawing.' Jace commented as he flopped down on the bed.

'Hmm.' I said, I didn't liked that I almost got jogged on my "nice" drawing.

'So this is Cinis?'

'Well done Sherlock.' I huffed.

'Whats wrong with you then?'

'There is something I have to find.' I paused. 'I just don't know what. Hera and Hero could know. Maybe that's why I was sent here. Or maybe it was something else...' Yesturday my head said something about a cup, a mirror and a sword, maybe it was telling me something about the Mortal Insturments. The Mortal Cup lives on Cinis,m'so it would make some sense to come here. Idris owned the Mortal Mirror and the Slient brothers owned the Mortal Sword.

'Maybe you should sleep on things.' Jace suggested.

'Maybe.' I mumbled. 'But maybe I should-'

'Eliany said you shouldn't go out this room remember?'

'She can't stop me.' I said, my mind buzzed with ideas, I need to find Hera or Hero. They'd know. I was sure of it. And there was only one person who could help me.

Erin.

* * *

**Bascially a filler until the nest chapter which will be awesome Clary and Erin action and humour :D **

**i noticed no one but Greygirl is reviewing! So come on guys! I update quicker when you guys give me love! Thanks! **


	4. Numb: Linkin Park

**Clary**

i waited for Jace to fall asleep before I gently slid out of bed and got dressed, all black of course and armed myself with weapons. Then I went to Erin's room and knocked on the door.

'what?' Erin hissed as she answered the door. 'Oh Clary! What is it?'

'I need your help.'

'No shit Sherlock.' Erin rolled her eyes.

'We have to find the prisons.'

'Uh... The Silent Brother prisons?'

'They have a sense. And they know what's right and wrong. They'll help us.' I said, a bit more confidently then I felt.

'Give us a sec.' Erin said after a moment. I stood in the hallway of the hotel, the floor was coved by a red and gold carpet and the doors engraved with numbers in an old writing style. The lights were dim as it was night. We were all in a room near each other. Erin came out the room ready for combat and stealth and we went out the hotel and breathed in the air of midnight. The city was beautiful, the lights in the skyscrapers were made like the heart of flames, lighting up the city. The streets were a mess, and you could easily get lost. The way the city used to be, when I was a kid, was the army of mundanes on one side of the base to be trained for combat with swords and guns, however on the other side the Shadowhunter army were much more extreme, they were feed lots of food and had to train most of the day to build up muscle and keep strong. That's all Valentine cared about. Strength.

'it's Clarrisa Morgenstern.' Someone muttered. Erin and me looked over at a group of, well, Werewolves. Three were five, and most of them looked sixteen or younger. But one of them looked older, mature. He had brown hair and dark brown eyes, and he was handsom. Everything about him said he came from a very long line of werewolves.

'Shut up. It's Herondale now.' Another one of the kids hissed. 'Liam tell him!' She snapped at the older boy. Liam then. We walked past and Liam watched us with careful eyes. Then he slapped the children around the head lightly. We continued to walk, not caring really.

* * *

We got to the other side of the city as quickly as we could.

'Clarrisa Herondale.' Erin scoffed. 'I like Clarrisa Morgenstern better.'

'How about shut up?' I snapped.m

'do you love Jace Clary?'

'Huh?' I looked at her, her eyes were steady and strong, just as they had always been. But something inside her was breaking, I could tell that much as her Parabatai.

'Well, since all of this has happened, you could split it. I mean, when I rule Mortem you can live here with me, like we always said.'

'And Jonathan?' Erin went silent. Good. I couldn't talk about that right now. Had I grown to love Jace Herondale? I don't know. I've never felt actual love before. and that was so chessy I want to gag. We went to the entrance of the Ossa. Or the City of Bones as someone decided to call it. It was just a statue of the Angel who gave Jonathan Shadowhunter the Mortal Instruments. And beside the Angel was Jonathan Shadowhunter, marking where he was buried, The mortal sword raised high in his right had and the Mortal cup held firmly in his left. Erin put a hand on the statue of her ancestor and waited for me to open the door.

'how do you open it?' Erin asked.

'I don't know!' I hissed.

'Good god woman!' Erin snapped. She rolled her eyes. I pushed her lightly and she grabbed onto the Statue of the Mortal cup and it twisted around and Erin yelped.

'I cut my finger!' She yelled.

'Shut up you drama Queen!' I snapped. The Angel statue started to move backwards to revel a staircase.

'That was easy.' Erin shrugged.

* * *

The Silent brothers didn'to appear as we found our way down to the Ossa Prison.

'Hera? Hero?' I said quietly.

'Who calls?' A small voice said. 'Is it- no.' One of the cell lights lit up and a very thin girl hissed.

'Freda Kelicklk.' Erin read the papers attached to the cell. 'Vampire, caught in the rebilion against the King.' Erin looked at the girl, Freda looked starved and close to actual death.

'vampire needs blood.' I said quietly.

'Yeah. The sun light comes through the huge hole in the... Oh god... It's torture.' Erin gasped. 'They're torturing the poor thing!' Erin threw her hands up at waved them at the Vampire.

'We have to find Hera and Hero-'

'Clary!' Hera called them both over. 'Erin... what are you doing here?' She said. Erin and me ran toward where her voice called. Hera still seemed to maintain her Shadowhunter build. Impressive, considering they'd been down here for what? Seven weeks?

'We came to get you out.' Erin said. 'Right?' She asked me.

'Hera, we'll get you in a few days, when it's safer. But right now I have to know what you know. Valentine thinks you're going to die... He must've said something.'

'He did.. He said that he knew you would come Clary you have to get out of Cinis. _Now_.' Hera said, her voice had a desperate edge.

'Hera we have to get you out of here.' Erin fumbled around on the table at the end of the room for something, a key maybe or a pick.

'Clary, you don't understand. Valentine is gathering the Mortal Instruments.' Hera almost shouted. 'He took Hero somewhere. Hero is going to die tomorrow. I'm going to die tomorrow, that poor Vampire is going to be burnt out in the sun. She's been tortured for weeks. The werewolf, Maia-'

'Maia?' Erin said. 'Where's Maia?'

'She's wherever Hero is.' Hera said.

'Maia will know what happened to Jocelyn and Luke.' Erin said. 'She'll know way more about what's happening then us Clary.' She added. She continued her search for something.

'Stop! Stop!' Hera muttered. Erin froze. 'Listen...' She whispered. Three sets of footsteps, heavy, and voices. 'Hide!' Hera hissed. Erin and Clary dived under the table and waited.

'any word on your daughter?' One of the voices said.

'She's in Cinis.' Valentine answered. Clary and Erin tensed.

'And you're doing what about it?'

'Nothing. I can't do anything. Not if I want her alive. Erinina as well. What's going on with the Werewolf? Hero?'

'Hero is still stubborn.'

'He'd never bow down to a sad fucker like you!' Hera yelled. Valentine and his men ignored her.

'The werewolf hasn't revealed any information. We've tried everything.'

'Then everything will be done in front of all these Downworlders, Shadowhunters and Mundanes alike. Tomorrow at noun. Hero could have been useful. As his sister could have been.' I saw them all turn to the prison behind them.

'Freda, want to tell us anything yet?' Valentine asked.

'voi e la vostra auto razzista cazzo!' Freda spat. Her voice was harsh and weak. So she was Itailan.

'What did she say?' Valentine asked.

'She said, "fuck you and your racist self.".'

'grande barca nera. in direzione di Idris. andando a saltare in aria Mortem e metà della popolazione Downworlder, e Shadowhunters. mondani non importa a lui.' Freda said after some time.

'"big black boat. heading for Idris. going to blow up Mortem and half the Downworlder population, and Shadowhunters. mundanes do not matter to him." She seemed to talk to herself.'

'Maybe. But you were a very smart girl weren't you? Smart, brave, and it got you killed and you became a Vampire. Poor girl.' Valentine seemed to sneer.

'is your fault.' Freda spat. 'you do this to me. You did this to my family. You forced a child to be bitten by wolf. You use Mundane for you research.' Her English wasn't the best, but she got her point across.

'See you both tomorrow.' Valentine said before walking away. Erin breathed a sigh of relief.

'we have to go.' She said with regret.

'We'll be back.' I said confidently. We had to get Hera out of here. Quickly.

* * *

**updates for this story will come on weekends and/or Fridays. And yes, I'm including the Mortal Instruments. I have people fav and following but no one is reviewing! What's going on? Reviews make me write so much quicker! **

**So Review! **

**Bye guys. Have cookies. **

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	5. Everybody wants to rule the world: Lorde

**Clary **

Me and Erin eventually got out. After we promised Hera we'd come back for her. And Freda had watched us, I saw a religious cross burned onto her throat. I thought of Simon with his Star of David burned on his hand. He never told me where he got it, but I knew he was a Jew anyway. As we walked the streets, I noticed the shadows flicker every now and again.

'Clary, I think Freda was trying to tell us something.' Erin said. She looked at me with her hard and familiar eyes, the bronze had dulled a little but I could see the pain riddled within. The pain caused by Valentine.

'the boat.' I said.

'And Freda knows about it.'

'she must have heard them talking about it.' I looked at the shadows and thought I saw the outline of a figure. But then it disappeared as I blinked.

'Clary... I have something to show you.' Erin's voice was quiet. I looked back at her. She lifted a stone from the floor and held it in her hands.

'Erin, what is it?' I said and narrowed my eyes. She threw the stone in the air and it started to come back down to the world and toward Erin, I almost yelled but then the stone stopped it's decent just as it was about to hit her hand again. It floated calmly and Erin stared at it. I felt my stomach drop and my heart pound. That wasn't possible. Not possible.

'Clary we all have powers because of what _he_ did to us.' Erin said and the stone dropped to the floor.

'interesting.' A voice said, me and Erin jumped and whipped out our daggers. The werewolf boy, Liam stepped from an alleyway. 'Hold up Shadowhunters. I am not gonna hurt you. I know you went to the Silent City. Is Freda alright?' He asked.

'The vampire?' Erin narrowed her eyes.

'she's my girlfriend. So yeah the vampire.' He paused. 'I'm Liam Lupus.' Liam smirked a little bit.

'A vampire and a werewolf. Interesting. And... She's alive if that's what you want to know.' I said.

'thanks. See ya!' He smirked again and disappeared. I blinked a bit and rolled my eyes.

'Werewolves.' Erin smirked. 'So sneaky.' She wrinkled her nose and giggled. 'We have to get back.'

'Indeed.'

* * *

I slowly creeped into my room and slid under the covers, still in my gear, but who cared right now? The warmth made me shiver and relax.

'Where were you Clarrisa?' Jace said.

'With Erin.' I answered.

'No you weren't. You smell like the outside.'

'So I stink now?' I huffed.

'No.' Jace huffed back.

'and i didn't say I was with Erin _inside_.'

'were you?' I didn't answer, I was tired. Tomorrow we had to save Hera and Hero. Maybe even Freda. Liam Lupus... I knew his name from somewhere... I just didn't know where.

* * *

**I'm sorry. I haven't updated in a while. That's wrong. This is a short chapter. But there will be action in the next chapter. **

**i'm really sorry guys, since I lost the most important person in the world, I've been really angry, depressed. But now she's stopped ignoring me and decided to torture me with pretending nothing happened. She was my best friend, and now she acts like we just know each other. All the things we went through... Who was there when stuff happened with her family? _ME. _who stood by her against teachers? _ME_. Not that other girl. And the two girls who took from me are the ones who have tried before, one of them was our friend in year seven, we were a group. All of us were fine. Then she turned on me! And I got my best friend to stay with me, and Hannah (who has been by my side through everything bless her). The other one, in year eight, convinced me that Chloe was controlling me, then she was rude to Chloe, but you know what I did? I FUCKING STOOD BY HER BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE HER LIKE MY OWN SISTER! And then, year nine, this very year, the those girls wedge their way into our group, I'm on my defences, when the bitch who was year seven pushes me off a bench when no one is looking. Chloe says I lied about it, she didn't believe me. Then they all started ignoring me and it broke my heart. Seeing all of them like that... It killed me. And then the year eight girl came and was my friend. And then she dumped my to be with Chloe and year seven idiot. That hurt. I have been in the five stages of grief, Denial, I hid away from everything trying make it seem like nothing had happened. Anger, I just want to kill those two idiots, I think of ways to do it. Bargaining, I have someone looking out for arguments, and I give them a fiver every time they tell me. And now I'm at depression. Which is why I haven't been posting chapters. i can't even write my book drafts! I hope you guys can understand. Hopefully the final stage "acceptance" comes soon. I can't take this. I'm like a Batman with Robin, a Sherlock with a John, a Doctor with out a companion. A Shadowhunter who has lost their Parabatai. Thanks guys.**


End file.
